A Surprise Visitor
by TVfureak6788
Summary: Final chapter up! Now Tori has a surprise visitor. Any guesses who it could be?
1. Memories and clanking

I don't own PRNS, yatta yatta yatta, you know the drill.  
  
It was late at night, Blake was in bed thinking about home. About Hunter, his friends, and most importantly, Tori.  
  
He could just picture her as if he'd seen her yesterday. Her beautiful blonde hair, her insightful blue eyes, everything.  
  
It's been a year since they destroyed Lothor and he left to go race for Factory Blue. He remembered the last conversation he and Tori had right before he left:  
  
"So you're really going?"  
  
"Yeah. This has been my dream since, forever."  
  
"Alright. Well good luck, and try not to hurt yourself."  
  
"Thanks." He paused. "say, you wouldn't mind coming out to watch me race would you? I mean, when you're not busy teaching a class or anything?"  
  
She smiled her million watt smile, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
He smiled back, "Good."  
  
He wanted to tell her then how he felt about her. How she'd always brightened up his day, how he'd love watching her surf, how he cared for her, and that he loved her. But for some reason, the words just wouldn't come out.  
  
She never came to watch him race yet and he never thought she would. 'She's probably found some other guy already. Of course with her looks, why wouldn't she have a boyfriend?' He thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, he heard some clunking, like somebody climbing a ladder. He remembered the ladder that the janitors used to wash the windows, since he lived on the second floor of the dormitory that Factory Blue had set up for all it's riders to live in. He remembered that they put it right outside the dorm so when they'd wash the windows, they wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of going to the storage room to retrieve it and back again.  
  
The clunking was getting closer and closer, like it was right outside his window. Wait a minute, it was outside his window! Somebody was trying to get into his room!  
  
To be continued...  
  
AN: Sorry if this is short, I'm saving the rest for the next chapter. Please read and review! I want to know what you guys think about this! Who do you think is the intruder trying to get into Blake's room? If this story is crappy sorry, this is my first fanfic. But it will get better so please try to stay with me! 


	2. A flick of a light and a secret smile

I don't own PRNS, Saban, Disney and a bunch of other people and companies do. I wish I did but I gots no money so don't don't even try suing me cause u ain't gettin nottin.  
  
Blake got up and out of bed, he was frantic. Who could it be? Could it be Lothor? Could he have found some way to get out of the abyss of evil and come back for revenge?  
  
He was in fighting stance, ready to take on whomever, or whatever it was. He got ready as the intruder was about to go through his window. He pulled the intruder's hand and flipped whoever it was over onto the floor.  
  
"Who or what are you? What are you doing here? Are you working for Lothor?" He demanded.  
  
The intruder groaned then scoffed, "Me, work for Lothor? Yeah, that'll happen, when the world's flat and upside down!" Said a familiar voice.  
  
'Where have I heard that voice before?' He thought to himself, 'It's definitely a girl's voice that's for sure, could it? No way,'  
  
He flicked the lights on, "Tori?"  
  
He was surprised and elated to see the beautiful blonde that he was thinking about just a couple minutes ago, sprawled about on his floor.  
  
"Yeah it's me, Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Thanks for the welcome." She laughed.  
  
He loved the way she laughed. It was just so melodic, so angelic, so, heavenly. "Yeah, sorry about that, you sort of freaked me out a bit." He said as he helped her up.  
  
"A bit?" She said teasingly while getting up, "that did not feel like sort of freaked me out a bit flip, it felt more like a totally freaked me out flip."  
  
"Okay so you totally freaked me out, happy now?"  
  
"Of course." She said sitting on his bed smiling, "it's not everyday you know you can totally freak out one of the infamous Thunder Rangers, not to mention one of the world's best motorcross champions."  
  
"Oh come on," He said blushing, "I'm not one of the world's best motorcross champions, not even close!"  
  
"Oh please, don't act like you don't know it, your practically in every motorcross magazine, you know your a badass."  
  
"Well now that you mention it..."  
  
"Well you don't have to gloat about it."  
  
It was his turn to laugh. "So what are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"What, don't want to be seen with a simple commoner now that your world famous?" She asked pretending to look hurt,  
  
"Yeah, I'm too famous to waste my time with you unimportant people." They both laughed. It reminded him of old times when they used to have fun together, he had always savored those moments. "but seriously Tor, it's really great to see you."  
  
"It's great to see you too." She said, staring at him with those brilliant blue eyes of hers and smiling.  
  
He looked away, he couldn't look at her without gazing into those beautiful eyes. He could just stare at them for hours, even days. "So what are you really doing here? Don't you have a class to teach or something?"  
  
"Sensei sent everyone away. He sent the students home saying they should spend time with their families, and he sent us here saying that it's about time that we see you race in person rather than on tv."  
  
"So wait a minute, everyone's here? Where are they?"  
  
"Back at the hotel snoring like a bunch of truck horns under water." She shook her head in disgust, "I couldn't take all the noise so I wanted to see what you were up to. So Mr. Motorcross champion, how's it going? Tell me all about it."  
  
So Blake told Tori about all of his races even though she'd watched every one of them. He was telling her about the time that he'd tripped and ate it right at the starting line during the last race he was in.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember seeing that, that was so priceless!" Tori said, laughing so hard that she fell right off the bed.  
  
"Well thanks for rubbing it in," he said sarcastically as he helped her up, "are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She said recovering from all the laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny to see you, Blake Bradley, who I thought was supposed to be all poised and stuff fall and eat it!" She started laughing again.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He said with a gleam in his eye, "how's this for poised?" He started chasing her around the room.  
  
He kept chasing her until finally he'd caught her. He straddled her to the floor. They both stared at each other for a long time. Their faces getting closer and closer.  
  
They hear thunder outside. They look up and see lightning, then rain. "Great," Tori said, getting up. "Well I'd better go, it's late. Besides, I think you need some sleep tomorrow so you don't eat it again."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." He made a face. He paused for a second, "Umm...hey Tori, that storm looks pretty gnarly, why don't you sleep here tonight?"  
  
Tori was anxious, "He...he...here? Wh..Where?"  
  
"Well there's enough room on the bed for the both of us," Blake said pointing to the bed.  
  
Tori was blushing, "Uh...you know what, that's okay I don't mind walking in the rain." But secretly she really wanted to share that bed with Blake. Having him close to her was all she could ever ask for.  
  
"Walking? What happened to the van?"  
  
"It's in the shop. As soon as we arrived, the engine blew out."  
  
"Alright now I really don't want you to go. Come on Tor, I don't want you walking in this storm, especially this late at night. Besides, we're all mature adults here right?"  
  
Tori just had to tease him. "You?" She said giggling, "mature?"  
  
"Alright that's it Ms. Thinks she's a comedian, it's payback time!" He said, tickling her.  
  
"No! Stop!" She exclaimed, barely able to get the words out from laughing so much.  
  
He pinned her to the bed, "Stay, please?" He asked, giving her the puppy dog look.  
  
Just looking at him giving her that look made her knees go weak, he looked so cute. She loved everything about him, his pride, his loyalty, his sense of humor, and how he cared for her. Right then she just wanted to grab him and kiss him for as long as she could, but controlled herself. She rolled her eyes playfully, "Well how could I refuse that?" She said, caressing his face. "I bet you've used that look a lot, haven't you?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Yeah, Hunter's sick of it. He never could refuse it either."  
  
"Well who could?" She turned and rolled over so she could get out, "it's so not fair, you getting your way just cause of your cuteness."  
  
"Well, I try." He said, blowing his nails, wiping it against his shirt and grinning.  
  
"Whatever." She said yawning, "we really should get some sleep."  
  
"Ok, sure." He was so ecstatic about how close they were going to be. he pulled the cover off, and they both got into bed.  
  
They faced each other, "Well, good night." Tori said.  
  
"Good night."  
  
They both turned away, and secretly smiled to themselves.  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm sorry, I know this chapter has way too much dialogue and it's not as good as the first one, but I promise it will get better! I'm just having some writer's block right now, not to mention how busy I am! But please read and review and tell me what you think! And be perfectly honest! I'm a big girl, I can take criticism as long as it makes the story better! But try to be at least a bit nice, cause remember this is my first fanfic! 


	3. The Next Morning

As always I've got 2 begin my story with a disclaimer. I do not own PRNS! If I did, it wouldn't be for little kids cause there is so much romance potential! O wells, at least I got this site to vent out all the romantic things that could happen.

The next morning...

Blake woke up.

And he realized that he had his arms around Tori, he was holding her.

He smiled to himself. He loved having his arms around her, they fit so perfectly.

It felt so good to have her with him right here, right now at this very moment. It made him feel whole, and he loved that feeling. He never wanted it to go away. He looked at Tori sleeping and was in awe.

She looked so... so... he didn't even have the words to describe her. But she was a work of art.

Her chest rising up then down, her eyes were closed, and her beautiful long blonde golden tresses around her wonderous round face. He loved her so much, if only he had the guts to tell her.

He just stayed there, staring at the beauty he held in his arms.

About half an hour later, Tori woke up. Blake had fallen back asleep and now she was just watching him as he slept.

She loved how peaceful he looked. And she definitely loved having his arms around her, having him hold her. She felt safe and at peace, like nothing bad could ever happen lying here in his arms.

And she wished that they could just stay like that forever.

Suddenly, Blake woke up. He saw Tori looking at him, and he realized that he was still holding her. "Oh sorry about that, I didn't know." He said, moving away and looking embarrassed.

"It's ok, I understand." Tori said. She sighed to herself. Secretly, she was sad that she was no longer in his arms, she loved being in his hold. "So what time is it?"

Blake looked at the clock in his nightstand, "11:30."

"What time does your race start?"

"12:15."

"I better go get ready then." She said, getting up. "I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok. But don't take too long. You girls always take too long."

Tori glared at him, "I don't take as much time as you do with your hair!"

"Hey, don't be jealous just cause I've got better hair than you." Blake said looking all smug.

"Oh, whatever." Tori said, rolling her eyes. "look, I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok, yeah sure."

"Better hair than me, hah!" Tori said as she walked out the door.

"You know it!" He called back to her.

Then she was gone.

He just laid back in bed and remembered how beautiful she looked when she was asleep.

Man oh man, he wanted to be with her so bad! But he was so unsure that she felt the same way. And if he ever did tell her his feelings for her and she didn't feel the same he would be so heartbroken. And not to mention, it would ruin the friendship that they had and he didn't want to do that. He was just as happy being her friend.

But man did he want to be so much more.

Tori walked back to the hotel replaying the whole night in her head. She could still feel the touch of him around her.

She thought about what would happen if they became more than friends. 'No, just stop.' She thought to herself. 'He doesn't see you that way, so just let it go.' "Even so, it did feel good to have his arms around me." She said to herself smiling.

She entered the hotel.

The guys were in the dining room eating breakfast and they saw her enter. "Hey Tori!" Hunter called her over.

"Well well missy, where were u?" Shane said, already knowing where she was. "and in the same outfit from yesterday I might add?"

"Well if you must know," she said sitting down, "not that it's any of your business, I was with Blake." She said nonchalantly.

Everybody raised their eyebrows at her.

"Oh really?" Dustin asked teasingly,

"Nothing like what you sickos are thinking happened," She told them. "there was a storm, Blake didn't want me walking late at night especially during the storm, so I stayed the night." She crossed her arms across her chest, "strictly pleutonic."

"Sure..." Hunter nodded smiling.

"Look, nothing happened ok? We just fell asleep." Tori said, getting frustrated.

"Where'd you sleep?" Shane asked,

"On his bed."

"And where'd Blake sleep?" Hunter asked,

"Well,... there wasn't really room anywhere else, so..." She trailed off,

"So you guys slept in the same bed?" Cam asked,

"Yes, but like I said before nothing happened alright? We just fell asleep."

The guys all nodded, smiling.

Tori could see the looks on their faces, "Look, whatever ok? Now if you excuse me," She said getting up, "I have to get dressed." She went straight up to her room.

Hunter turned back to the guys, "So do you think she's telling the truth and nothing happened?"

Dustin shrugged, "I don't know dude, but I sure hope something happened. Man watching them flirt with each other was getting so tiring, not to mention sickening! I just wish they would get together already!"

"Tell me about it," Shane said getting back to his food.

Blake was getting breakfast in the dining hall when the other riders called him over.

"Yo Bradley! Over here!" Peter called.

He went over to the table where everyone was at, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Blake, who was that fine hottie that I saw get out of your room?" Luke asked.

"Oh, that was Tori."

"You mean that girl you keep talking to us nonstop about?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, is she fine! So are you guys dating?"

"Huh? Oh um, no. She's just a friend."

"A friend who spent the night?" Chris asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"How did you know she spent the night?"

"I saw her climb up your window." Blake looked at him surprised. "Man, my room faces yours, so I can see what goes on."

"Oh." Was all Blake could say.

"So man, tell us how was it? Is she as hot in the sack as she looks?" Luke asked,

"Look you guys, nothing like that happened alright? There was a storm last night and I didn't want her walking out alone late at night."

"And why was it late at night Mr. Blakee?" Chris asked.

"Cause we spent the whole time talking alright? We haven't seen each other in a long time, and we were just telling each other about what's been going on in our lives lately."

"So why did she feel the need to have to climb up your window instead of using the door?" Zack asked,

"Because she thought you guys were asleep which you should've been, and not spying on me!"

"Well well, touchy touchy aren't we?"

"I'm sorry guys," he said sighing, "it's just that I don't like it when people poke into my business. Especially when it's not true."

"Ok look dude, sorry for bagging on you. We were just messin with you, take a chill pill." Luke said. "man, you must really like her don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, we can see it in you eyes. You are so into her!" Chris said.

"Am not!" He turned away. He looked back at them, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah! Your face lit up as soon as we mentioned her!"

"Not to mention how much you kept talking about her!" Zack exclaimed. "You talked about her so much, I swear I was going to tape your mouth shut if you mentioned her name one more time!"

Blake chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I did talk about her a lot."

"You guess?"

"Okay, okay, so I did talk about her a lot." He chuckled, "I guess it is that obvious then, isn't it?"

"Well duh!" The guys said altogether.


	4. The 'G' Word

Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been in another country for like a whole month so I couldn't. But it's not like you guys were at a total loss anyways, There's been so much awesome stories! Thanks to all who have reviewed! And please keep reviewing!  
  
You already know I don't own em. Tired of always having to say it so this is the last time!  
  
Blake was on the last turn, and as always he was in the lead. He headed for the straightaway and zoomed past the finish line. Everybody was there to congratulate him.  
  
"Awesome bro!" Hunter said giving him a high five.  
  
"Dude, that was sick!" Dustin said exasperated.  
  
"Totally." Shane said.  
  
"Great job Blake," Cam said patting him on the back.  
  
"That was great Blake," Tori said. She smiled at him, "and hey you didn't eat it, congratulations!"  
  
Blake made a face, "Ha ha, very funny."  
  
The other riders came over to congratulate Blake, "Man, sooner or later one of us is finally gonna beat you," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah you can dream on it!" Blake answered back.  
  
Luke chuckled, "Nah man, he's just kidding. Congrats." He said patting him on the back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So I don't think we've been properly introduced to your friends Blake," Peter said turning to Tori, "Hi I'm Peter, and you must be Tori right?" He asked shaking her hand.  
  
"Yeah, How'd you know?"  
  
"Oh my god, are you kidding? He never stops talking about you!"  
  
"Yeah. She has pretty hair, and she is so gorgeous, and she rips in the waves..." Luke said mimicking Blake.  
  
"Oh dude! You so got that dreamy eyed look he always gets every time he talks about her down!" Chris exclaimed, patting a very blushing Blake hard on the back. "right Blake?"  
  
"Oh shut up," Blake said, playfully punching him. Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Cam just chuckled at this.  
  
So everybody else got introduced and Peter said, "Well now that we've all been introduced, I say that we celebrate."  
  
"Here here, I'm ready to party!" Luke said.  
  
"Dude, your always ready to party." Blake told him.  
  
Everybody laughed at that.  
  
"Hardy har har, well I say that we get ready then."  
  
"What? It's so early."  
  
"Yeah well knowing you, you're going to need at least an hour or two to get your hair ready."  
  
"Oh yes, thank you! That's what I've been trying to tell him!" Tori said, high fiving him.  
  
Blake sighs, "It's so pitiful to see all this jealousy for me just because I have better hair than you." He said putting a hand through his hair.  
  
Everybody just scoffed, "Right."  
  
"Please! I've so got way better hair than you!" Chris said.  
  
"No way! I've got the better hair!" Luke said.  
  
Soon, all the guys were arguing about whom had the best hair.  
  
Tori just crossed her arms witnessing this spectacle; 'Ok now this is really sad, guys fighting over their hair.' Soon, she just got tired of hearing the guys fight so she just whistled and said, "Ok girls, enough fighting come on we've got other stuff to do."  
  
The guys all stopped their bickering after they heard that one fateful word.  
  
"Did she just call us girls?" Hunter asked,  
  
"She better not have," Luke said.  
  
"Yeah I called you girls! I've never seen any girl or any one for that matter fight this much over hair!" Tori answered back.  
  
"Oh that's it, get her!" Blake exclaimed as he started chasing her.  
  
Tori ran away from the Blake and Blake ran away from the others in his attempt to get her. As soon as they were out of sight, the guys started talking.  
  
"Those two are unbelievable," Zack said chuckling.  
  
"Tell me about it." Hunter muttered.  
  
"So how long has this flirting thing been going on between them?" Chris asked,  
  
"Since they've met," Cam said annoyed.  
  
"And they're still not together?" Peter asked surprised,  
  
"Nope." Dustin answered.  
  
"So are they just clueless or what?"  
  
"I know my brother is. He wants to tell her how he feels, but he's just too chicken to do it. He thinks that she won't like him back."  
  
"That's funny, cause Tori's the same way." Shane said.  
  
"Ok they're clueless." Peter said.  
  
"Either that or blind. Do they totally not see the signs we see?" Chris asked,

"They're probably too busy drooling over each other to notice." Luke said.  
  
They all started laughing at this.  
  
"Yeah, did you guys see their faces? They look more lost than Dustin!" Shane said.  
  
"Yeah dude, they looked way more lost than me!" Dustin replied laughing. He then thought for a moment, "hey wait a minute!"  
  
The rest of the guys cracked up even more.

Ok yeah, I know very crappy. But I'm starting to lose my muse for this story. The next chapter's gonna come up soon and hopefully it won't be as crappy as this one. So if you haven't fallen asleep by now or left this story please review!


	5. Tobias Matthew Heighney

Disclaimer: Blah.  
  
As soon as they settled down, Zack said, "But seriously, I really hope they get together soon because they're gonna drive us all up the wall with this constant flirting with each other and not noticing that they both like each other."  
  
"Hey, at least you guys didn't have to deal with this for a year and a half." Hunter said.  
  
"A year and a half?"  
  
"Yup." Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Cam said in unison.  
  
"All right, now that is just too long." Luke said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Hunter said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tori and Blake were far away from the guys and Blake was right on Tori's tail. Finally, Blake caught Tori and straddled her.  
  
"Hah finally caught ya, now say it."  
  
"It."  
  
"Ha ha very funny, now say it!" Blake said tickling her.  
  
In between laughs Tori said, "Ok, ok I'm sorry I called you a girl!"  
  
Blake stopped tickling her, "Now that's better."  
  
"You just have girl-lesque qualities," Tori said.  
  
"Oh that's it! You're getting it!" And he started tickling her again.  
  
"No!" Tori exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, Blake stopped tickling her and just stared into her eyes while Tori stared into his. They didn't realize that they were inching closer and closer until the only thing that was keeping them apart were their noses.  
  
As their lips were about to touch, they heard somebody clear their throat.  
  
"You do know that this is a public place? There's a hotel about a couple blocks from here,"  
  
Blake got off Tori. They both sat up and turned to see who the voice was coming from.  
  
A guy stood there with his arms crossed looking very amused. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Well well well, look who we have here? Mr. Blake Bradley."  
  
"Hey Matt." Blake said.  
  
"Surprised to catch you like this," Matt said smiling. He looked over at Tori, "and you must be the Goddess that Bradley never shuts up about. In fact, he talks about you before every race." Matt looked back at Blake who was now blushing. Matt was now grinning from ear to ear, he loved embarrassing people like this. "Guess I was right."  
  
"Matt you are so evil, you haven't changed a bit." Tori said smiling.  
  
Both Blake and Matt were surprised by this, "You know him?"  
  
"I know you?" They asked their questions at the same time.  
  
Tori looked shocked, "Why little Tobias Matthew Heighney I'm surprised at you."  
  
Matt gasped at the embarrassment of his name. "Bb..but no one knows my real name except for," a look of shock and excitement spread across his face. "Oh my god, little Vicky Hanson?! My how you've grown up." He eyed Blake and turned back to Tori, "and you apparently have good taste in men."  
  
Tori blushed at Matt's last comment.  
  
"Well it's a step up from beating them," Matt said smirking.  
  
"You used to beat up guys?" Blake asked looking amused.  
  
"We don't have to get into that," Tori said trying to drive them both away from the subject.  
  
"Are you kidding? I wanna hear this," Blake said.  
  
"Yeah, besides I owe you for spilling out my real and full name to Bradley over here." Matt said grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh boy," Tori cringed.  
  
Yeah, I know the chapters are getting short but like I said I'm beginning to lose my muse for this story. But I'm trying to make it as good as I can. Hopefully it's not too crappy or boring. So if you're still reading this, please review! 


	6. Dirty Jealousy

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've had a really big brain freeze. But now I'm back, thank you for all the comments you've given me I really appreciate them! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I forgot who does, but yeah. Now you know.

Blake didn't want to admit it; he just couldn't help it.

He was jealous.

Tori and Matt were out on the dance floor dancing, while Blake was sitting on a table watching them sulking.

They had met up with the others and after introductions were made, they invited Matt to go party with them.

Tori and Matt were next door neighbors and best friends ever since they could remember. In middle school they had met up with Shane and Dustin and had become inseparable. Just as they had finished high school and were about to enter the ninja academy, Matt had gotten called in by a motor cross company to be their tech man since he was so good with repairs and could do them in under 15 minutes. Tori didn't know that the company that had recruited him was Factory Blue.

Until now.

"So do you like Blake?" Matt asked as they were dancing.

"What makes you say that?"

"Weren't you guys about to kiss before I interrupted you?"

Tori shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't play dumb with me Victoria Hanson, you like him."

Tori shrugged.

"Fine Ms. Hanson, be that way," Matt looks around as though he's looking for someone. "On the other hand, maybe you can help me make someone jealous."

"And who Mr. Heighney, might that be?"

Matt spun her around so she was facing the band. "You see the guy on the base? Well we've been dating for awhile."

Tori turned around and smiled at him, "He's cute. "

Matt grinned sheepishly, "He sure is. Speaking of cute, Mr. Bradley's not too bad."

Tori looked over to Blake and smiled, "Yeah."

"So you admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you Victoria Hanson like Blake Bradley!"

"Oh all right I admit it," Tori rolled her eyes. She then points her finger at Matt, "but you promise not to tell **anyone**!"

"Fine I promise not to tell anyone, though I hardly doubt it's a secret."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please Victoria, you are so obvious. The way you just looked at him just now? And the guilty look you had on your face when I caught you guys?"

"Thanks for that by the way," Tori said glaring.

"So do you have any intention of telling him?"

Tori shook her head "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"He probably doesn't feel the same way. Why would he like silly little me when he probably has all these girls ogling over him?"

"Oh honey, do you know how much he talks about you?"

"We're friends."

"Really now? If that is true, then why does he look like he want to hit something?"

They turned and saw Blake looking at their direction, fists clenched and glaring.

"Someone looks jealous."

"Whatever Matt."

"Fine don't believe me, let's see if we can make him more jealous shall we?" Matt said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Right at that moment, a salsa song came on and both Tori and Matt grinned.

"Do you still remember?" Matt asked,

"Of course!" Tori answered excited.

Tori and Matt at first were awkward, seeing as how they've never danced to salsa ever since Matt left. Neither could find partners as good as the other. But soon they got used to it, and got back to the swing of things. Soon they were doing complicated moves, and were out dancing the other people dancing.Everybody wasmesmerized that they stopped dancing, forming a circle around the two and cheering for them.

Blake saw the crowd, and went to see what was going on. He pushed his way in, and that was when he saw Matt dip Tori.

Needless to say, Matt's plan worked.

If it seems a little shorter, sorry I'm losing inspiration. But don't worry, I will finish this fic before I move on to the next one. Also, if this was crappy compared to the others sorry!

Read and Review please!


	7. Idiot

Well I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews you guys, though I still think that the last chapter was crap. Well, here's the next two chapters, hopefully they'll be better than the last one. After this, I'll probably have about one chapter left and then start on a new fic. So, enjoy!

Also, thanks to Timeforce101 for all you tips. I really appreciate it!

I only wished I owned them...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake was walking back to his dorm fuming. He had left after he saw Matt and Tori. How could he be so stupid? How could he have fooled himself into thinking that Tori would ever like him?

_'I am such an idiot...' _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

While Blake was berating himself, Tori and Matt were still at the club. The song had just ended, so they sat down on one of the tables. Tori was looking around the club.

"Who ya lookin for?" Matt asked grinning.

"No one."

"Suuuuuuuure." Matt nodded, already knowing who she was looking for. "you wouldn't by any chance, be lookin for a very cute boy by the name of Blake would it?"

"No." Tori said very quickly. "I'm just looking around for the others."

"Whatever." Matt sighed, "look, if you're not going to admit it can I have him?"

"Aren't you already taken?" Tori cocked her eyebrow at him.

"I can handle two."

"Always a player Matt." Tori said, shaking her head at him. "speaking of which, someone's coming this way."

Matt looked back, saw who it was, then turned back to Tori. "On second thought you can have Blake," He turned back to the guy approaching their table and grinned, "I'll have him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake was about to enter his room, when Chris called him into the common room. When he entered, everyone except for Tori and Matt were already there.

"When did you guys get back?" Blake asked, as he plumped himself on the couch.

"Bout 20 minutes ago," Hunter said.

"So did anything happen?" Luke asked.

"No. She spent the whole time with Matt."

"Looks like somebody might have some competition." Chris said.

Shane shook his head, "No way man, Tori and Matt are like brother and sister, they'd never see each other that way."

"Sure didn't look that way when they were dancing together." Blake said, arms crossed.

"Was somebody jealous?" Zack asked, smiling.

Blake scoffed, "No."

Everybody snickered.

"Dude you don't have to worry," Dustin said. He turned to Shane, "isn't Matt g-"

He was cut off as Shane nudged him in the ribs.

Blake gave him a weird look. "Whatever." And took off to his room.


	8. Thin Ice

Well here's the next chapter:

I'd say something about not owning them, but I think you guys are tired of it plus I think you guys get it already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kodi.

That was the name of the guy who was coming over to Tori and Matt's table. The guy that Matt had pointed out to Tori when they were dancing.

Seeing Matt smile made Tori smile. '_He really likes this guy,' _she thought to herself.

As soon as he was at their table, Kodi kissed Matt on the lips. "That was some excellent dancing back there."

Matt smiled, "Jealous?"

"A little."

"Well then my plan worked." Matt winked at Tori. "Kodi, this is one of my best friends Tori Hanson. Tori, this is Kodi Zeigler."

Tori smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Kodi smiled back, "Nice to meet you too."

She observed Kodi, he was 6'1 with black spiky hair and the most beautiful green eyes ever.

"I can tell why Matt is so into you."

"Hey back off, he's mine." Matt said jokingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Blake left, Dustin hounded on Shane. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"But isn't he?"

"Yeah he is, we just don't want Blake knowing that yet." Chris said.

"Why not?"

"Because if he thinks that there's something going on between them, we're hoping he'll finally tell Tori his feelings for her." Luke said.

"But are you sure he doesn't already know?"

"Yeah. Blake has the worst gaydar ever." Hunter said chuckling.

"So Matt's in on this too?"

"Yeah, we were talking about it when we were getting ready."

"You know I've gotta say, this was actually a good plan." Cam said.

"Of course it was," Shane smirked. "I thought of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, it was snowing. Because of this, everyone was given the day off.

"Snowball fight!"

It was an all-out war. Everybody for themself.

Tori was about to hit Hunter when she felt something hit her back. She turned around to see Matt grinning.

Tori playfully scowled, "You're gonna get it _Tobias!_"

Matt gasped, "I told you never to use my real name! Now you're gonna get it!"

"Go ahead and try!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake stood there while everyone was bombing each other with snow balls.

He was watching Tori and Matt throwing snowballs at each other, and that little feeling of jealousy he had came out again. He scowled at Matt.

Shane went up to him, "Man instead of burning a hole through Matt, why don't you just go up to her and tell her?"

"Because what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Dude that is lame. You can go up against monsters, but you're scared to tell the girl of your dreams that you've got feelings for her?"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. Looks like she's into Matt now."

"What are you talking about? Her and Matt are just friends."

Blake snorted. "Sure as hell doesn't look that way."

Shane gave up, "Fine just stay here scowling looking like a loser." He walked away.

Blake kept watching them and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He started walking back to his room.

Tori saw him walking, "Hey where you going?"

"To my room."

Tori saw that he looked a little upset, "Hey, you ok?"

"Don't worry about me Tori, just go back to Matt." Blake snapped.

He walked away.

Tori frowned thinking what was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake was back in his room, lying on his bed. The snow had started to increase, not that he noticed. His mind was too wound up on Tori.

'Why _can't _I tell her how I feel about her?' He asked himself.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

And there she was, Tori. Looking as beautiful as ever. She was covered up in a jacket, scarf and mittens. And she looked worried.

"Hey Blake are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tori, just fine."

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem ok."

Blake didn't know what came over him, but all of a sudden there was all this emotion coming up out of nowhere. He sat up, "Oh I'm surprised you even noticed me, what with all your attention being on Matt!"

Tori was shocked. Where had this come from? "Blake what are you talking about?"

"Ever since you saw him again he's all you've been hanging out with! It's like the rest of us don't even matter to you!"

"Of course you matter to me! It's just that I haven't seen Matt in a long time and there was some catching up to do,-"

Blake cut her off, "Oh you don't have to explain anything to me Tori! It's so obvious that you like him! All that flirting, and then there was the dancing, I have never seen anything so provocative in all my life. I knew that you liked him, but I kept trying to convince myself that it wasn't true. I kept hoping that you liked me, apparently I was wrong."

At this point Tori was confused and enraged, "First of all I do not like Matt. He is one of my best friends and I've missed him. I'm sorry if my spending time with him made you jealous but the world does not revolve around you Blake Bradley. And for another thing, it's called salsa dancing!"

"Oh don't try to make excuses Tori, you don't have to lie to me!"

"Lie! I have never or would never lie to you! As I recall, you lied to me!" The moment she said it, she wished she could take it all back.

Blake was hurt, you could see it all over his face. He tried to put the time he lied to Tori to get into ninja ops behind him. It still hurt him to know that he hurt her like that. Her reminding him just brought back all that pain. He stood there stricken, speechless.

Tori saw that look of pain on his face and hated herself for it. She knew how much it hurt Blake, and she used it anyway. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry." She said before she ran away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori ran and ran as far away as she could. She couldn't believe that she had said that. She had hurt Blake which was the last thing she had ever wanted to do.

She was running out of breath so she slowed down and started walking.

Little did she know that she was walking on thin ice.

'_I can't believe I said that! What was I thinking? I really hurt him!'_

A darker side of her mind started to speak, _'Maybe you wanted to hurt him.'_

Tori was shocked as she heard that thought in her head. _'I would never want to hurt him!'_

_'You can't help but hurt him Tori. You are just like your mother.'_

_'NO!'_

Just then, the ice that Tori was walking under gave way. Tori realized this too late and fell into the ice, cold water.


	9. Confidence

I don't own PRNS, you probably already know that. But I'm just doing this for precaution

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori lied in her hospital bed covered with blankets. After their blowout, Blake had followed Tori. Witnessing what had happened, he ran to Tori who was unconscious, got her out of the freezing water, and took her to the hospital. She had been treated, and now was waiting to be released. The guys were getting everything ready for her and were going to take her home. She was still cold, but the doctors said that it take a little while for her to get warmed up.

During the whole fiasco, all Tori could think about was how she had hurt Blake. Seeing the look on his face, had broken her heart. It looked like she had just slapped him. Seeing that look reminded her of a similar look her father had when her mom left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_flashback_

_eight-year-old Tori had just woken up and went downstairs for breakfast. There she saw her father sitting down at the table, looking barren._

_"Dad, what's wrong?"_

_He didn't answer. Just looked down the hallway into their bedroom. She went in and saw that all of her mother's posessions were missing. She went back into the kitchen._

_"Daddy?"_

_Tori's dad slowly looked up from the table. In a whisper he answered,_

_"She's gone."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock at the door. She turned to see Matt walk into the room.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. You ok?"

Tori shrugged. "As good as can be. Except that I'm really cold."

"Well, that is to be expected. The doctor said you'd feel like that till you get warmed up again." He sat on her bed. "So, what's up?"

Tori looked up at Matt. He was the only one who knew about what happened. She had been too ashamed to tell the other guys about it. She knew he was the only one he could talk to about this.

"Am I anything like my mother?"

"Why are you asking?"

Tori told him about everything that had happened before she fell, all the while tears falling down her cheeks. After listening, Matt took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Now you listen to me Victoria Anne Hanson, you are in no way like your mother. What she did was unforgivable. She was selfish and a total biatch for hurting you and your father. And you, are in no way selfish nor a biatch. Yes you did hurt Blake, but that can be fixed. What she did to you guys can never be fixed."

Tori nodded. "Thanks."

Matt gave her a hug. "No problem." He broke away and looked at her, "Now once you're out of this hospital and better, I want you to talk to Mr. Bradley. And hopefully put us out of misery and get together already! You hear me?"

Tori laughed through her tears, "Yes sir!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori was just sitting there staring at the fire, reliving everything when she heard a noise. It was coming from her bedroom window. Though she was still shivering, she shed all of the blankets, stood up and walked to her room to see what was going on.

There, she saw a figure trying to get in! Panic over came her, and as soon as the figure got through her windowsill, she flipped him over and pinned him. Seeing who it was shocked her even more.

"Blake!"

Blake grunted out a hello.

Tori got off him, "What are you doing here?"

Blake got up, "I wanted to see how you were doing. Apparently very well."

Tori blushed, "Sorry. How did you get here anyways?"

Blake gave her a guilty look.

"You ninja streaked!"

'Um... Yeah."

"But why?"

"I wanted to see you."

There was a little pause between them and Tori started shivering again.

"You cold?"

Tori nodded. "Let's go to the living room."

There, Blake helped put the blankets around her and they sat next to the fireplace. However Tori was still shivering.

"Here, let me try something." Blake said, although he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Okay."

Blake took off all of the blankets, leaned Tori against him, he wrapped his arms around her and started warming her with his thunder ninja powers. "Better?"

"A little."

Both were uncomfortable, though they admitted to themselves how much this position felt so right.

Tori loved being in Blake's arms. They felt so safe.

Blake just sat there his arms around Tori, in total bliss.

For a while, neither of them said anything. Till Blake broke the silence. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened before. I feel so terrible."

Tori looked up at Blake. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. if I wasn't such a jealous, jerk you wouldn't have fallen in."

"Blake it was an accident, it wasn't your fault. Besides, what did you have to be jealous about?"

Blake looked away, and then looked back down at Tori. "You and Matt."

Tori sat up and faced Blake, "Really?"

Blake sighed, "I saw how you were with Matt and I couldn't help myself. I mean I guess it's my fault, I should've told you how I felt about you earlier. If you wanna be with Matt, I understand."

Tori just stared at him and laughed.

Blake was hurt. He thought that she was laughing at him, "What are you laughing at?" Starting to get mad.

Still laughing Tori answered,"You thought Matt and I were together! Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Matt's gay!"

Blake was totally shocked. "What?"

Tori got her laughter under control. "You didn't know? I thought everbody knew, it was kind of obvious."

Blake chuckled a little. "Hunter was right, I do have bad gaydar."

They both laughed.

Tori settled down and then looked back at Blake. "And even if he wasn't, we're not like that. We're more like brother and sister. He's helped me through some tough times."

"Like what?"

Tori looked down. She knew this was gonna have to come out someday, but was she ready to tell him? Could she trust him? She looked back at Blake, and just from his eyes she could see everything he was feeling. Concern, guilt, fear,

And love.

From that, she knew she could.

Tori took a deep breath and began her story. "When I was younger, I thought my parents had the perfect relationship. They always looked happy, and deeply in love. At least I thought they did. Then..." Everything was coming back to her and she was feeling everything she felt that day, all that pain. She kept going.

"One day when I was eight, I came down into the kitchen and there was my father. He looked so broken. I tried to call him but he wouldn't answer, so I went into my parents bedroom to see if my mother was there and all of her belongings were missing. I didn't understand so I went back to my father, and he told me that she was gone."

She wiped a tear away, "no note, no nothing. Just all her stuff gone, and I haven't had contact with her since. My dad has never been the same since then, just moves like a machine. It's like there's no life in him anymore."

Blake didn't know what to say except, "Tori I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. It's just..."

"Just what?"

With a broken voice she said, "I've always feared that I was like her. It's why I've kept everybody I've cared about at arms length. I thought that if I got too close to anyone, I would hurt them like she hurt my father and me."

Trying to comfort her, Blake put a hand on her arm. "Tori that could never happen."

Tori shook his hand off. "What are you talking about! It did! I hurt somebody, the one I cared about the most, you!" She started sobbing. "All I can think about is the look on your face when I said those stupid things. You looked so hurt, just like my father did that day. How can you say that I'm not like my mother!" She looked away from him.

Blake took her into his arms. "Look from what you've told me, it sounds like what your mother did was planned for a while. She didn't really love your father, and I'm sorry that he had to endure that and I'm sorry for you too. But Tori, I know what you did was unintentional. you never meant to say it, it just came out in the heat of the moment. You could never intentionally hurt anybody Tori, it's just not like you. That's how I know that you're not like you're mother. That's also why I love you."

Tori looked at him, had she heard what she thought she heard? "You love me?"

Blake looked straight into those blue eyes of hers. He now had the confidence to tell her what'd he'd wanted to tell her for so long. "Yes Tori, I love you. Ever since the day we met I've been in love with you. I've just been too scared to tell you because I never thought that you'd feel the same way."

Tori smiled, "I love you too Blake."

They both leaned in and kissed. Starting innocently, moving to the most passionate kiss they've ever had. Both parties putting their feelings into it. They finally broke apart when breathing became a great difficulty. Both were breathing hard but had huge smiles on their faces.

"So Matt's gay?"

"Yup."

"How come he doesn't want anyone to call him by his real name?"

"He says it's gay."

Both Blake and Tori laughed while leaning in for another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's it! The final chapter to this story! I'm finally done! Sorry if the ending's crappy! I want to thank all those who've read this, especially those who pushed me to finish it! I hope I haven't disappointed you!

Skyd-Maddick6706


End file.
